Kiss The Blue
by Pocky King Windy
Summary: Yaoi, Sakano x Shuichi, Yuki x Shuichi : Sakano thinks over his feeling with Bad Luck’s lead singer. As he ponders on, his plans for the Smashing Blue unravel into a song, leaving him with a decision. Smashing Blue in Japanese, and bad too! Hee hee! XD


Kiss The Blue

青いの接吻

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Murakami Maki © or Sony Entertainment © The fanfiction belongs to me. I'm a poor boy; I have totally not a single yen in my pocket. Sue me, and all you'll get is this prehistoric pasokon and a half empty box of pocky.

Warning: Yaoi. Well, this IS Gravitation. (^^;) If it's not Yaoi then what is it?

Plot Cockroach: Hmm, I tried my best to do a canon coupling, but something happened (i.e.: Windy went berserk and swallowed a mound full of sugar, downed with orange juice and three mugs of Pepsi Blue) and this turned out. *Cough* Don't get me wrong here. I adore Yuki. He's such a man! He's smart, he writes, he's handsome, has good taste in clothes, a cool car, nice hair… *Rambles on about Yuki this, Yuki that, Yuki everything* …his bunny slippers are great, he makes his glasses sexy…

Pairing: Sakano x Shuichi, Yuki x Shuichi

Note: Most of the events are taken from the manga. As for the Japanese title, I know it has a different meaning from the English. But I can't help it, the Japanese title sounds a lot nicer. If I'd translated it literally, it would be Blue's Kiss; I don't think that's nice. Yeah. I'm weird. Hug me, will you?

Words in italics are spoken in English. Sorry about the mistakes. I have a problem typing the lyrics in Japanese, it may be wrong at places. Both my languages are bad. ^^;

_________________

Sakano looked up from the list he had in his hands. It was already ten minutes past eight, and still no Shindou Shuichi in sight. Not even a whiff of that pink pocky breath could he detect with his ultra ex-manager-for-Nittle-Grasper nose. Of course, he was now a producer, but that hadn't been able to kill most of his senses off, nor slacken them in any way.

Sakano got up, a strange gleam in his spectacles. The other two band members turned to stare at him, as did their manager. The madness would start again.

"HE'S LATE!!!! OH, GAWD, HE'S LATE AGAIN!!!! WHATAREWEGONNADOWHATAREWEGONNADO??? WE'RE GONNA GET SACKED, AAAAAH!!!"

"He's only ten minutes late," Hiroshi looked up. "With all his past problems in punctuality, I'd thought you'd already have learnt that Shuichi's easily stalled."

But Sakano wasn't listening. He couldn't, not when he was a natural disaster (a tornado). Sighing, the two members leaned against their equipment. Bad Luck may be new, but their tries were true, and so were their dreams. Seguchi Tohma may have predicted them, and that's how the best of the best in NG records, their producer, was here with them. And somehow, it just didn't seem to work.

Well, at least not with Shuichi.

Their manager was also a good one. Come to think of it, the best person suited for them was a gun wielding American with a short fuse.

"Hey, everybody! I'm sorry I'm la---"

"_YOU!_" K shouted in English. "_YOU_! How dare you waltz in like this when you're FIFTEEN minutes late!" He strode forward and pointed the barrel at the singer's head. "Do you seriously want to sing?"

"Well, he's a little earlier today," Hiroshi stood up, getting his guitar ready. With Fujisaki pulling the man back, they'd be fine. K wouldn't even hurt a fly. Shuichi squealed and fell to his knees.

"K-K-san! I'm sorry!" he pleaded. "I was getting ready, and… and all a sudden… Y-Yuki j… jumped me!"

"Then I'll just have to go shoot his brains out!" K threatened. That earned him a louder squeal.

"N-No! He… you can't!"

K pulled back, glaring at the boy. "Fine. Now go work your _magic_." Huffing, he sat down, tossing his gun up and down nonchalantly. Really, being a manager could really be a pain.

Sniffing, the boy walked towards the makeshift stage. Sakano hurried towards him, still frantic, but calmer nonetheless. "We're going to try a new method today for your new lyrics. I saw that you made a big deal of the color blue, and therefore the pace should be normal and your voice effect stellar. There'll be a techno beat to it…"

The man rambled on, explaining, Shuichi listening half intently, his mind in the clouds. Sakano noticed his lack of attention, slightly aggrieved, but after all, the singer was a dreamy person by nature. Sighing, the manager made his way back to his seat to inspect the youths' progress. He could overlook this problem today.

「ワア ＳＭＡＳＨＩＮＧ ＢＬＵＥ ワア」

The beat started as the first few synthesized vocals faded off. Sakano watched intently, his gaze never leaving the angelic face of the pink haired singer all knew as Shindou Shuichi.

「乾いたつもり雨が 津図なく語り書ける」

「涙わ静寂に．．．さまよう夜が開ける」

Ah… he was right. The stellar effect fitted the lyrics and mood well. He leaned back, the long-forgotten list sitting on his lap. K had stopped his circular movements with his gun and was now sitting still, his eyes closed. Like it or not, everyone had to admit that Shuichi had a good voice and a pretty lilt. Sakano himself enjoyed it. There was a power to his voice that none could name.

「からだお伝おう雨に 古れる粟井重い」

「グレンの誘惑に．．．さまよう夜が開ける」

The music took a turn to liven, and K's eyes fluttered open. Sakano shifted his gaze back to Shuichi's face, his smiling lips and dancing eyes. There was more than just life to it, there was hope written on his features. Sakano knew his instincts, the moment he'd suggested Bad Luck to his boss was the night he probably made the best decision in his life.

「眩しい奇跡オ彩る ＳＭＡＳＨＩＮＧ ＢＬＵＥ

始まる ＭＡＫＥ ＭＥ ＴＲＵＥ 消えゆく月わＳＩＬＥＮＴ

君の声もいらない ＳＭＡＳＨＩＮＧ ＢＬＵＥ

 素肌に残る 煌き丸で ＴＷＩＬＩＧＨＴ」

Yuki was a lucky man. There were so many things a man would have done to possess the love of his life, but Shuichi had come willingly to the stoic writer. He knew that, as he'd watched the angel sing on several occasions. This was one of them, and to him, the lyrics made sense. Oh, there were so many things Sakano would have done to find that light, but he'd found it too late.

「ＤＲＡＭＡしたての ＦＡＫＥ ＩＴ ＭＯＯＮ

孤独お背負う ＳＴＯＲＹ ＴＡＬＥ

さめた瞳で ＭＡＫＥ ＩＴ ＢＬＵＥ」

Much too late.

「眩しい奇跡オ彩る ＳＭＡＳＨＩＮＧ ＢＬＵＥ

始まる ＭＡＫＥ ＭＥ ＴＲＵＥ 消えゆく月わ ＳＩＬＥＮＴ

君の声もいらない ＳＭＡＳＨＩＮＧ ＢＬＵＥ

 素肌に残る 煌き丸で ＴＷＩＬＩＧＨＴ」

Sakano stood up, clapping. "That was good, Shindou-san! Wonderful!"

Sakano had been with them for some time now, and day after day as he watched Shuichi dance and sing, the deeper his feelings developed. He didn't know when, he didn't know how, but somewhere along the way, he'd fallen for the angel of his morning.

Shuichi beamed at him, pleased. He loved praise, and his happiness made it worth more than anything else in the world. Impossible as it was to obtain this light, Sakano could find peace, and the refuge he sought, as long as he was content. So long as Bad Luck lived on, he could kiss the blue.

~*~*~ End ~*~*~

Note: Now that was weird. Seriously, the plot went haywire. Initially I wanted to make Sakano look into it much more deeply, but this is as much and as far as I can go. The original plan was darker. I didn't like it much. But since I was already halfway through, well… heh, heh!

I hope this was fine. I like Sakano lots, but I can't get enough of Yuki! He's so hot, so handsome, so dashing… *Babbles on about everything Yuki* Oh, wait, not much Yuki here. (^^;) Um, I know, but the pairing was mentioned.


End file.
